Breaking the Silence
by PCJC24
Summary: Kurt spies on The Warblers. Instead of Blaine being the lead singer, Blaine is a social outcast, who hasn't spoken in two years. Blaine and Kurt end up meeting that fateful day and end up having a rather interesting friendship that only a few understand.
1. Silence and Prep School Boys

**Author's Note: **

**Hi everyone, I haven't written fan fiction in about two years, so go light on me. I read a few stories where Blaine was mute and it intrigued me enough to write my own story like that, so props to all those great tales! **

**Half of "Breaking the Silence" is already written. I'm in the middle of part 5 right now, so updates should be quick until I get to 5. I'm posting now because I know I need some inspiration, I plan to write up to 8 to 10 chapters.**

**Also, please review and tell me what you think…and here it goes, chapter 1! **

_**Breaking the Silence **_

**PART 1: Silence and Prep School Boys **

Kurt stood in the grandiose, opulent hallways of Dalton Academy, looking around curiously at the marble floors, the spiral staircase, the portraits of headmasters that adorned the walls, and of course hundreds of prep school boys in dark blue blazers with red trimming, blue and red striped ties, grey slacks, and black dress shoes. Kurt figured that the Warblers, opponents of New Directions, were going to meet today after school, but he dropped that thought as boys kept passing him by, one right after another, getting distracted by the large number of matching, seemingly identical boys. He quickly walked with the group, trying to blend in the best he could, even though he was wearing a dark blue trench coat and a blue and red bow tie that only mildly matched their distinctive uniforms.

The boys all were running in one direction, screaming in joy, and pushing their way through two mahogany double doors. They were going so fast, they looked like a blurry photograph, where blue and red mixed in with skin tones, black shoes and the white and woody background of the school decor. Kurt barely could keep up. He sighed, reaching out to one of the fast moving guys, but he couldn't garner his attention or any of the other young men, until he saw a boy with gelled down dark brown hair, sitting down at a table, staring at the gleeful boys with a sad look in his eyes that screamed he was once one of them.

Kurt walked to him quickly, knowing he was the only one he could get any answers from.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Kurt looked down at him, waiting, but nothing came out of the boy's mouth. Kurt narrowed his eyes at him, trying to understand why he didn't response. He expected him to say something. Kurt huffed a little and sat down across from him, watching through the open doors as the warblers performed with an Asian boy leading the pack with Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. They danced, shuffling back and forth as the boy sang with all his might and the rest of the crew backed him up with hums. As the song finished up and the group of boys cheered, Kurt couldn't help but be astonished, and talked to this boy, despite his silence.

"I woulda been slushied if I sung that song at McKinley" he crossed his legs as he laughed, not realizing the boy wouldn't necessarily understand. Kurt then turned to the dark haired boy.

"I'm Kurt, by the way… even though I'm doing all the talking, and you can't get a word in" Kurt said, not sure if this boy's muteness was on purpose, because of him or because he was rude or disturbed. He couldn't decide at the moment, and he wasn't sure he cared.

The dark haired boy shook his head and scrambled for a notebook in his bag and wrote _Blaine _on the lined paper.

"Oh, okay, hello Blaine… I actually don't go here," I said the last part in a hushed whisper and a small laugh. Though I wasn't sure what his deal was, still. If he couldn't hear or if he just didn't talk.

Blaine looked at him and just nodded, looking over the beautiful porcelain skinned boy, who tried a little too hard to fit in with a blue jacket without the trimming. Blaine wasn't sure how to get rid of him, or even sure if he wanted to. He was so used to no one even wanting to talk to him because he was so different from everyone else. He didn't blend in even with the same uniform on. Guess they were one and the same; both didn't fit in, just for different reasons.

"Yeah, um…" Kurt said uncomfortably, "Maybe I should just go…you clearly don't approve of me spying on the Warblers."

Kurt stood up and looked around for a way out when suddenly he felt a hand firmly grip his wrist. He glanced back at Blaine, kind of shocked as Blaine gently tugged at his arm and motioned for him to sit down, pointing at the seat.

Blaine scribbled something on his paper before pushing it to Kurt.

_Stay. I don't care if you spy or not. I like your company. _

Kurt nodded and smiled and finally sits down again across from Blaine. "You must be lonely, since you don't talk much?" He asked, feeling almost bad for the boy. He could tell Blaine didn't fit in at Dalton.

Blaine shrugged and then nodded, looking down at his hands and then back up at Kurt with a half smile, an uneasy smile.

"Well I'm lonely sometimes too, being the only out gay kid at my school—The bullying is increasingly bad," He sighed softly as tears caught his throat. He shook off his emotions and continued speaking, "But uh, we could be friends, if you want. You don't have to talk, no pressure…I just thought we could both use a companion."

Blaine nodded he wrote something else and pushed the notebook to him and wrote out _courage_. Blaine shrugged a little and Kurt wondered if Blaine followed his own advice.

Kurt just nodded as Blaine wrote more in his notebook and then ripped it out.

_Blaine Anderson 555-239-8727 _

Kurt smiled, "I bet you're a good texter," he joked lightly and heard Blaine laugh. Kurt smiled even wider, listening to a sound come out of his mouth.

Kurt pulled out his phone and put Blaine's number in his phone and quickly texted him.

_Hey Blaine. It's Kurt. _

Kurt smiled as Blaine reached in his pocket for his Blackberry and opened the message and viewed it.

Kurt looked at his iPhone, waiting for Blaine's reply when he saw what time it was. He stayed unexpectedly long. The halls were clear now, except for a few stray boys passing by. "Shit, I'm late, I kind of have to go, text me back. Dinner with the family," Kurt got up quickly, shooting an apologetic look at Blaine as their eyes met. Blaine just waved and smiled, motioning to his phone. Kurt waved before turning and walking away, feeling eyes on him the whole time.

Kurt sat across from his stepbrother, Finn, and his father, Burt. Carole, his step mom, was next to him in the booth at Breadstix. Kurt had a blank look in his eyes, listening to Finn and Burt talk about football, their favorite teams, and other things Kurt had no interest in.

"So, Dad, I heard the new Marc Jacobs collection is coming out. I want to go to the fashion show, it's in New York," he said perking up, thinking about seeing the beautiful models wearing stunning clothes, and listening to all the music that they'd walk down the runway to.

"Yeah, sure, Kurt, Marc Jacob sounds like a cool dude. Him and Armonti. If you want to go, we'll try to make that happen. Me and Finn are going to see the Buckeyes play next week. But I'm sure I can give you some money for that, if you wanna go."

"Okay," Kurt just said looking dejected as he turned his gaze to the blank wall when his ringtone went of, Lady Gaga's "Born This Way". He reached for his phone and saw he received a text from Blaine.

_Hey Kurt, what are you doing? It's Blaine. _

_Dinner, too much boy talk. What about you? _

Kurt could barely contain his smile that Blaine actually texted him back from earlier. He didn't know if this kid was gay or what his deal was, but he knew that he was cute, relatively nice, and that maybe he could help this quiet/mute boy, when his life at McKinley seems kind of helpless. He only knew that Blaine knew Kurt was gay and didn't seem to have a problem with it.

_Home, in my room, alone. _

Kurt's heart tugged. This guy probably had no friends. Kurt had a best friend, Mercedes, a step-brother, albeit a goofy kind of dumb one, and all of New Directions to protect him if he needed, even though all his friends could be cut throat at one time or another, whether it is for a solo or for a love interest.

_Oh, well, you're talking to me, you're not alone. _

_Thanks. _

_Honestly, I'm having dinner with my family and it's not much better than being alone; they keep talking about football. I'm waiting for them to start talking about beef, lol. :P At least you have solidarity. _

_I guess. What would you like to talk about? _

_Anything but sports._

_The new Vogue? Hehe_

Kurt took a deep breath in, how'd he know that was what he would rather talk about. He didn't know if the boy was really smiling at that or if the "hehe" was just a figure of speech or a way to poke fun.

_Actually, yes. _

Later that night, they continued their chatting and Kurt even convinced Blaine to get on his lap top so they could Skype.

_I won't talk. _Blaine texted.

_I won't force you. I just want to see you, it'll still be fun. After texting all day, I'd like to see my new friend. _

_Ok._

Kurt sat back in his bed, so glad he no longer shared a room with Finn. He'd get to have a private, although one sided conversation with Blaine, who he had so much fun talking to. Blaine still never confided in him, not that Kurt expected him to within the first day of meeting, but he knew that he had a reason to not talk, and that he could actually talk, he wasn't deaf or stupid, just broken, sad, and lonely. He also knew that they connected even if right now it was on a small, superficial level of texting and now video "chatting."

Kurt glanced at himself in his mirror across the way. He fluffed his hair gently, satisfied with how he looked before connecting on Skype with Blaine.

Blaine smiled at him. He had a 5 o'clock shadow and his hair was curly and all over the place. There was no gel to hold it down. Blaine was wearing a plain black t-shirt, probably ready for bed, since it was getting late. Kurt gasped at how different yet gorgeous he looked.

"Hey," Kurt said, gently pushing his hair to the side as he looked at Blaine.

Blaine waved and smiled at him and then shrugged a little at the silence.

"You look good," Kurt blurted out and then blushed pink, "I mean you look different, with the scruff and the curly hair, it's really nice, I mean, you shouldn't gel it," Kurt scrambled for words to make his compliment less personal, not wanting to seem like he had a huge crush on the boy he just met, though he wasn't so sure if he did or not.

Blaine just laughed, his smile wide. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but stopped himself. He put a finger up and grabbed paper and writes quickly with a black marker.

_Thanks, you make me laugh. I haven't…in a while. 3 _

He held the sign up and pouted a little and then smiled as he reached his hand out to the web camera.

"Aww," Kurt said, putting his hand to touch his, "I'm glad." When Kurt pulled away he touched his heart and look at Blaine with an endearing loving look of a friend.


	2. Bullying and Singing Out of the Silence

**A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews! I actually wrote more today (finished chapter five and I'm on six!). I found that posting it, reading what all of you had to say, and knowing that some of you put my story on alert made it more interesting to write! **

**P.S. The very first scene I just summarized from Glee, instead of taking the words verbatim from the script, it was just easier than hunting down that one scene and transcribing it. And this chapter is a little longer than the last in case you were wondering! **

**PART 2: Bullying and Singing Out of the Silence **

A few days later, Kurt arrived at school with a big smile on his face. He had a new friend, despite his oddities, he liked him. Everyone at McKinley is unique, especially Kurt, who had a high voice, impeccable fashion taste, and preferred princesses and jewelry over soldiers and watches.

Karofsky came out of nowhere, shoving Kurt, taking Kurt out of his reverie, sending Kurt flying into a locker. Kurt grunted in pain as he looked as Karofsky walked away with a laugh, calling Kurt a fag. Kurt felt hurt, but he was used to this name calling and violence, but as soon as Blaine's scribble of the word "courage" came to him, he suddenly got angry. He rushed after Karofsky, following him into the locker room.

"Hey! You have no right to speak to me like that."

"Get out, no ladies allowed in the boy's locker room," Karofsky snickered as he opened his locker.

"You know what you are? Ignorant, do you really think I'd want some ugly chubby jock? Not my type!" Kurt screamed, getting closer and closer to him.

Karofsky reeled with anger, groaning and squeezing his fists, inching closer and closer to Kurt. Kurt didn't let down, Blaine's word ringing out to him, even if he couldn't hear his voice in his head, because he didn't know what it sounded like, he still heard the word and saw it.

"Go ahead, hit me. I want you to because, no matter what, you couldn't punch the gay out of me, any more than I can punch the ignoramous out of you!" Kurt cried out.

Karofsky didn't but kept going to move his fist towards Kurt's face, when he suddenly grabbed Kurt, much to Kurt's horror and kissed him with a deep moan.

Kurt started to pull away from the rough embrace but Karofsky went to kiss him again, but Kurt pulled away completely and looked at Karofsky terrified as he backed away, covering his mouth in shock before running out the door.

_Blaine, I need help. Something's happened; I don't know what to do. You're the only one I can tell. I'm at school. I need to leave. I can't be here. _

Kurt texted hurriedly as he ran towards his locker to pack his books and his moisturizer and make up he left in his locker to sneak out of school.

_Meet me at the park, the one near my school. Whatever you need, Kurt. Xx _

Kurt quickly ran out the door and to his car.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked to the nurse franticly with a note in hand that expressed his need to leave because he was having panic attacks, which weren't true, as of today, even though he has had them before. He walked in breathing heavily, psyching himself out, even pulling at his hair a little, so he can look in a disheveled state, as if unable to go on throughout the day.<p>

The whole faculty and staff knew of Blaine's condition: his silence, his panic attacks, his sometimes violent outrages and even had his psychiatrist's phone number in case to call if he needed his antidepressants or xanexes.

The nurse read the note and looked at him with sympathy, "Oh, honey, lie down while I call your mom and your psychiatrist, see if we can get you something to make you feel better. "

Blaine's eyes were verging with tears as he lay down on the bed. He was making himself upset, but he knew he had to be calm for Kurt. He lay down and started to relax. He knew that after he had a pill, he'd be in much better condition.

Blaine left his car in the lot and walked to the park near his school and saw Kurt sitting there on a swing, looking down as the tips of his knee high black boots pushed around the dirt. He looked like a crying angel as the sun shined all around him.

Blaine smiled as he walked closer to him. He lightly touched Kurt's shoulder. Kurt looked up and smiled through his tears. Blaine leaned down to hug him tightly, breathing in his ear. Blaine made a small sound before stopping himself from speaking, and pulled away as he sat down in the swing next to him. He was wearing his Dalton uniform again, this time with a dark blue sweater and no blazer, and his hair was still overly gelled, but curls were busting out the side as if his hair just couldn't be contained.

Blaine quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and texted.

_You're beautiful when you cry, but please don't. It makes me sad. _

Kurt watched him and pulled his phone out and read it and smiled, "Oh, I'll try not to. Maybe I'm being a baby about this, I, I, just, don't know," he sighed softly, watching Blaine.

Blaine reached out and rubbed his arm, looking at him, trying to be comforting. He stared at Kurt, hand still on his arm, waiting for him to tell him what's wrong.

After what seemed like an hour of silence, but really was only a few minutes, Blaine dropped his hand, and Kurt looked up at him, missing the warmth of his touch.

Blaine quickly texted him.

_You don't have to tell me, I understand. _

Kurt read the text and looked at him and saw Blaine's sympathetic hazel eyes, "No, I'll tell you. You know that bully? I stood up to him! I said, stop being so homophobic, I'm not into chubby sweaty guys like you. And then he looked like he was gonna hit me, so I told him go for it, and he… he kind of, well definitely, kissed me, in a rage. It's just that was my first kiss…with a boy and I was violated… I mean Brittany was my real first kiss, God love her, but she doesn't count, that was experimentation," Kurt sighed, rubbing his eyes and yawned quickly, looking over at Blaine, who had his head tilted and was just listening Kurt.

Blaine reached out his hand and kneeled before Kurt and gripped both of his knees and gently wiped the wetness from his cheeks and shook his head, before leaning in to gently kiss his cheek as his arms came around him. Kurt responded, hugging him back, sighing gently against Blaine's ear, wondering what this was between them. Blaine must express himself with touch to everyone, it was one of the only ways he could communicate, besides body language and written text.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt just said as they stayed like that for a while.

* * *

><p>After two weeks of texting and Kurt's bullying becoming increasingly bad with Karofsky breathing down his neck, pushing him into every locker possible, freaking kissing him, they decided to hang out officially, not impromptu like the last time, for the sheer fact of comfort, even if it would be in silence.<p>

Kurt walked into the Lima Bean, wearing white skinny jeans and a tight black button down t-shirt and white boots with his Marc Jacobs bag over his shoulder. He sat down at a small table in the corner, setting his bag strap over the chair, giving the room a perfunctory glance as he sat down, waiting for Blaine.

Kurt pulled out a notebook and a pen from his bag to do homework if Blaine didn't get here soon or later to communicate with Blaine. After he set the book on the table, he stood up once more and walked to the line for coffee. As he got up, Blaine walked in. He was wearing tight blue jeans, brown and tan saddle shoes with a white t-shirt and a maroon sweater. Kurt smiled at him and Blaine smiled back, walking to him. Kurt opened his arms for a hug and Blaine crashed into him as they hugged.

"Finally, a hangout not edged on by bullying" Kurt said with a big grin, hugging him, sighing softly, feeling a connection with him despite only texting.

They pulled away from the hug, and Kurt gave him a once over, thinking how cute he looked, "You want me to order for you?"

Blaine nodded.

"Text me what you want, my stuff is over there if you want to sit," Kurt offered as he went up to the cash register and ordered his coffee, a grande nonfat mocha. But Blaine still stood beside him as he texted Kurt.

Kurt looked at his phone for a message from Blaine and then ordered his, a medium drip. As Kurt went to pay, Blaine pushed his hand down and gave the girl his debit card.

Kurt looked at him and smiled, "You don't have to you know, but thanks."

Blaine waved his hand and then smiled as they were both handed their coffees. They walked to their seat, arms almost, but not quite, brushing.

They sat down and just stared at each other for a few minutes, until they both cracked a smile and laughed.

"God, Blaine, it's funny, how well we connect and yet, we don't really even know each other."

Blaine nodded in agreement and grabbed the pen and notebook and smiled with a shake of his head, knowing Kurt put that out there for him.

_You're the only friend I have right now. No one at Dalton talks to me, my parents don't even try anymore. Just you and my therapist._ Blaine wrote out and shoved it toward Kurt and half smiled, opening up to him only in a small way.

Kurt smiled and both of Blaine's hands in both of his.

"Happy to help you," Kurt said sincerely, pulling away from Blaine's calloused hands, and reaching for the pen and smirked as he wrote on the paper.

_Blaine Anderson, you're my best friend. xx._ He shoved that towards him and just smiled almost shyly at Blaine as Blaine read it. Blaine blushed and smiled back, and grabbed the pen back and wrote.

_You too, Kurt Hummel. Xx. _

He stopped writing so Kurt could read that and then wrote again.

_I feel happy with you, it's surreal._

Blaine knew he wasn't completely better. He was still on pills and still saw his therapist once a week, no longer two.

Blaine pulled their hands out of one each other quickly and grabbed the pad and pen and wrote

_Come over tomorrow aft_er _school, I need to see you more._

Kurt read it upside down as he was writing and smiled, "Of course, give me your address. We'll sit in silence," Kurt joked, laughing cutely to himself as if he was so clever to come up with such an idea.

Blaine smiled, shook his head and then shrugged before writing his address down and ripping it out to give it to Kurt.

Kurt smiled and pocketed it.

"Seriously, what should we do? I would sit in silence with you," Kurt said reaching for Blaine's hands as Blaine gladly gripped Kurt's hands. Blaine gently petted them as if he was admiring the feel of his skin.

Blaine shrugged, wishing he didn't have to write out that he found Kurt's hands so soft against his rough ones. He decided not to, and just stared into Kurt's eyes, smiling every once in a while, enjoying Kurt's smiles directed at him.

* * *

><p>The next day after school, Kurt found himself in front of Blaine's huge house, practically a mansion, which actually had towers, one on each side of the house with pointed tops. His home was about thirty minutes outside of Lima and definitely in a rich section of Ohio. Kurt rang the doorbell and shuddered thinking about creepy passage ways and hiding spots and shelves with special books that if you pulled, the bookcase would turn around and take you into some creepy secret room with beakers and jars of who knows what.<p>

He shook off that thought as the door opened and Blaine smiled at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him inside. The interior of the house was warmer than expected, but definitely not too warm. As Blaine dragged Kurt upstairs, Kurt noticed a few rooms that looked untouched, one being a sitting room with antique looking chairs and a fireplace.

"Your house is, um, nice…" Kurt said, not sure if he was lying or not, as Blaine ran up the stairs, still holding onto Kurt's hand. Kurt ran with Blaine, laughing. Blaine didn't say a word, as usual, as he led Kurt into his bedroom that looked double the size of Kurt's.

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and motioned to his room and then stomped his feet gently with a dorky smile on his face, as if he was saying "tada, this is my room."

Kurt laughed and went to go sit on Blaine's queen sized bed that was covered in a navy duvet. Blaine sat beside him, looking at him. Blaine's hands gently inched towards Kurt as he observed him.

"Blaine," Kurt looked at him, "I wish you would say something to me," Kurt said, looking back at Blaine as their hands linked. "Fuck, I just want to hear your voice," Kurt said, frustrated, and laughed.

Blaine didn't say a word as he went to go sit against his headboard and motioned for Kurt to join him. Kurt shook his head, "Only for you, I would hang out with someone who doesn't talk," Kurt joked, sitting next to Blaine with a few inches between them.

Blaine inched closer to them so they were side by side and put a finger up to Kurt's lips and then he just closed his eyes and sighed, enjoying Kurt's body heat and scent next to him in the silence.

Kurt struggled to stay quiet and went to mutter something, but stopped himself as he sat there in silence, taking notice of Blaine's clean after shave scent. Kurt relaxed for a few minutes, closing his eyes, leaning his head against Blaine's head, as Blaine moved his head to rest on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt observed the boy, who was wearing a tight black polo and tight jeans with moccasins, as Blaine's arms snaked around him and squeezed him tightly and affectionately, in an almost dream like fashion. Blaine sighed in content as if he hadn't hugged someone in a long time. Kurt slowly put his arms around Blaine, too and hugged him, knowing the boy probably needed it. Blaine entwined their legs as he caressed Kurt's stomach, closing his eyes. All this touching made Kurt speak out without thinking, not meaning to break their silence, he enjoyed it a lot, "Blaine, are you gay?"

Blaine just nodded, still holding on to Kurt and caressing his stomach and arms and then moving down to his thighs and legs, all with his eyes closed.

Kurt's breath hitched, "Do you like me? Like want me/like me?" Kurt asked nervously, never having an experience like this with a man before.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's chest and nodded as he maneuvered his body on top of Kurt's and leaned down to kiss him. He kissed him slowly, their lips just gently brushing against each other. Kurt's heart fluttered in excitement of another boy, a sexy and intriguing boy nonetheless, on top of him, as he kissed back.

Kurt's mind went a mile a minute, thinking about what this all means. The boy didn't talk and he wanted to kiss and hold him and touch him all over. "Blaine, you, uh, want to be my boyfriend or what is this?"

Blaine moved so he was sitting beside Kurt and caressed his face and just nodded.

"You don't talk, Blaine, how can we be boyfriends?"

Blaine sat up, pulling away, his eyes furrowed and a pout formed on his lips, obviously hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry," Kurt sighed, "You know I like you and yeah, I'll be your boyfriend, but I want you to try to talk to me, I mean whenever you're ready. I want to get to know you better. You're sexy and mysterious and you make me go crazy," Kurt said excitedly touching his heart and looking at Blaine, who's facial expression changed from sad to content to happy as a smile appeared on his face.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and kissed it before standing up excitedly, running to his closet, pulling out his acoustic guitar.

Blaine pointed to Kurt and then at his guitar and back again at Kurt as he started to play beautifully _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift

Kurt smiled, amazed at this boy's talent, wondering what else he has up his sleeve. Kurt smiled as he started singing for Blaine. He crossed his legs as he started singing.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

Blaine smiled wide, rocking back and forth. His throat caught him, listening to Kurt sing for the first time, he was amazing. His voice was high, well controlled, unique with perfect pitch.

Blaine sat next to him, still playing, looking Kurt in his eyes as Kurt sang and Blaine took a deep breath before he decided to join in.

"It's a love story, baby just say yes," Blaine sang out quietly and a little roughly and looked at Kurt, his face blushing and turning red, as they sang that last line together. Blaine covered his face with his hands and laughed.

"Yes!" Kurt squealed in response to the song. Kurt smiled wide and hugged him, forcing Blaine to remove his hands from his gorgeous flushed face, with the guitar between them, "God your voice is beautiful. You can sing! And play the guitar! Fuck! You're amazing"

Kurt couldn't help himself as he kissed Blaine passionately, pulling up at his guitar trying to get it off Blaine. Blaine helped him set the guitar off to the side as Kurt eagerly got back into the kiss and gently brushed his tongue against Blaine's lips. Blaine kissed him back before pulling away, reaching for his note book and wrote

_Don't expect me to talk too much. I figured since we're together, I should, just for you. _

"I still wanna hear you talk, I bet you sound straight up sexy," Kurt said excitedly and Blaine laughed and then quickly wrote some more.

_P.S. I also play the violin, the piano, the drums, the ukulele, the cello, the harmonica, and that's just some of them._

Kurt looked stunned reading that, "You're too perfect to be hurt inside Blaine, I'm serious." Kurt looked at him with sad eyes. Blaine just shrugged at him as if his talent means nothing. Kurt shook his head in disbelief, wanting to know all about Blaine, just didn't know if that was even possible. Boyfriends were supposed to know everything about each other, even the most hurtful things.

"I want you to open up to me, even if that takes months. I'm here for you," Kurt said taking Blaine's hands in his.

**Comments, suggestions? Tell me what you think! It keeps me writing! **


	3. Untitled

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews and feel free to tell me your thoughts on this installment!  
><strong>

**PART 3: Untitled**

All of The New Directions were sitting in Glee Club, discussing who is going to sing at sectionals, but Rachel's voice overpowered all the other members. Kurt rolled his eyes as Rachel went on about wanting another solo. He looked at his phone waiting for Blaine to respond to his text. He wanted to go to the mall after Glee club and wanted to get Blaine to go with him. His normal shopping partner, Mercedes, had a date tonight with some jock on the football team apparently, he didn't know who, just that he was a 'sexy white boy who had pretty blonde hair.'

"As if she doesn't get enough solos," Kurt muttered to Mercedes with a laugh.

"For real," Mercedes replied and then shouted out, "God Rach, take a break from stealing the spotlight," she joked with a cackle.

"You know Mercedes, you're jealous. I'm meant for this solo. It is a Barbra number after all," she defended herself before turning to Mr. Schue.

"Rachel, we'll discuss this tomorrow. You're assignment for the week is 'Hope', find a hopeful song, to sing, we'll see who does the best, will get a solo at sectionals, just to be fair," Mr. Schue said as he packed up his bag.

Kurt stood up, wearing black and red plaid pants with a white button down shirt and a black vest and black boots, as Blaine texted back.

_Yes, I'll meet you there in twenty. Miss you. Xo _

Kurt smiled as he walked beside Mercedes out the door of the Glee club, walking to their cars.

"What are you smiling about?" Mercedes nudged Kurt, holding her books in her hands as they walked together.

"I kind of have a boyfriend," Kurt smiled wide, thinking about Blaine.

"Oh my Gosh! Kurt, that's amazing, tell me all about him."

"He's gorgeous, dark haired, prim and proper, but he kind of is…mute…Not deaf, but just doesn't talk. Please don't make a big deal outta this," Kurt said the last part fast, not wanting Mercedes to judge him.

"What? Mute? Well, okay, Kurt, that's, I mean, okay."

"He's just broken, but really affectionate and mysterious, and doesn't want to hurt me. He's from Dalton Academy."

"Shit a prep school boy? Aren't they our competition for sectionals? I guess that's cool, Kurt, I'm happy for you," Mercedes patted his shoulder as she started walking to her car and waved at Kurt. Kurt waved before walking to his car and getting in, driving to the mall to meet up with Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt stepped out of his car, looking around for Blaine, seeing him across the way, standing in front of the mall entrance. Kurt left his Lincoln Navigator and walked quickly to Blaine and once Blaine noticed him a big grin spread across his face. Blaine sped up, running towards him and hugged him, lifting him up, even though Blaine was clearly shorter than him.<p>

Kurt laughed as Blaine set him back down on the ground. Kurt pulled away from the hug and caressed Blaine's arms, looking him over. He was wearing his Dalton uniform with pink wayfarers.

Kurt touched the sunglasses gently and laughed, "Cute, Blaine."

Blaine just smiled at him and looked at Kurt's outfit and smirked gently touching his hips, pulling at the plaid fabric of Kurt's pants with a smile, loving his fashion sense.

"Come on," Kurt pulled away from the embrace and grabbed Blaine's hand as they walked inside, still hand in hand. Blaine quickly pulled his glasses off his eyes and folded them on his shirt for safe keeping as Kurt began telling him about his day.

"For Glee club, I gotta sing a song about hope, like what am I gonna sing… we're gonna make it after all," Kurt sang the last part, The Mary Tyler Moore Theme Song, with a chuckle and Blaine just smiled and laughed with him. Kurt wished Blaine would tell him about his day, wondering if it wasn't lonely like the rest of his days at Dalton and his home, but of course, Blaine didn't say a word about his day and didn't offer to write it out, so Kurt stopped talking and just looked around at the stores to see which ones he wanted to go into. Shopping could get his mind off anything…

They walked in silence, going in and out of stores, until some young boy maybe 11 or 12 called out "Ew, fags."

Blaine tensed and Kurt just kept walking, "Ignore him, come on, let's go in this store." Kurt said.

Blaine tried to pull his hand away from Kurt's but Kurt wouldn't let him, as the words kept coming their way, "Fairies, get a room. Hold hands at home."

Blaine pulled his hand away with force, breathing heavily. Sweat budded on his forehead. He went to sit down in one of the chairs in the store, but got up fast and paced.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked. He was used to the taunting, "I know it hurts, I feel it too, but every offensive word that comes our way shouldn't dictate how we live," Kurt said, taking a breath in, starting to get upset, especially with how Blaine was handling it, not understand what was wrong with him.

Blaine sat down again for a few seconds before standing and holding his stomach and then covered his mouth with his hands.

Kurt stood next to him and rubbed his back, "just relax," he whispered, not knowing what else to do, "Maybe we shouldn't hold hands in public anymore, we don't have to, you know, draw attention to ourselves," he said, his voice wavering.

Blaine's shaky fingers pulled out his phone and texted Kurt.

_Panic attack. I'll be okay. _

Kurt nodded, "Come on, let's just go, I'll take you home," Kurt removed his hand from his back as he started walking out to their cars.

The same boy was still there and just laughed at them.

Kurt turned to him, "Little boy, you better watch yourself. We may be gay, but I can kick your ass, bitch," Kurt snarkily yelled at him, mad at him for making Blaine so panicky. The little boy's eyes widened before walking away quickly.

"All taken care of, see?" Kurt said, and Blaine smiled and mouthed thank you to him. As they walked out they made sure to keep distance between both of them.

* * *

><p>Kurt got home from a long day at school, one that was mixed with teasing, taunting, but an awfully fun glee rehearsal, where he actually got to sing a song from West Side Story for the Hope assignment, but was chastised because it wasn't Journey's "Don't Stop Believing," which Mr. Schue named the number one song about hope. He sighed as he put his books on the kitchen table, setting aside one subject to start on homework. He was going to hang out with Blaine all weekend, but first he had all these assignments to tackle.<p>

His dad came through the door, calling Kurt's name.

"Dad, in the kitchen," Kurt called back as he did his math homework.

Burt smiled wide at him, "You'll never guess what I got for you today, over the internet, too,"

"You went on the internet?" Kurt laughed and looked at him curiously.

"Those fashion show tickets you wanted in New York, along with a two day stay at the Marriott, you can bring one of your friends."

Kurt's mouth gaped as he stood up and grabbed his dad and hugged him, "Thank you!"

"I figured I had to make up for all the football games I've been going to with Finn."

"Dad, I want to take Blaine," Kurt said, thinking about what fun they will have in the big city with all the lights, the cars, and the people.

"Your boyfriend? Kurt, I have to meet him first, that's a definite. You just started dating, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, dad, it'll be fine. I have to warn you though, he doesn't talk, well to me he does, sometimes, but he's getting better. I'm helping him, bringing him out of his shell. I really like him," Kurt said all in one breath, afraid his dad won't approve.

"If he makes you happy, then okay, just bring him over for dinner."

Kurt smiles wide, "Great, he'll be here," Kurt yipped happily as he texted Blaine.

_My dad wants to meet you this weekend, I told him you're my boyfriend…and I wanted to know if you wanted to come on a little over night trip with me? _

Burt walked past Kurt, gently touching his shoulder before walking past him into the living room.

_Yeah, of course, I'll meet your dad, and an overnight trip sounds like fun. Alone in a hotel with you? I like ;) _

Kurt grinned and screamed to his dad in the next room, "He's coming to dinner and he's definitely going to New York to me."

* * *

><p>Blaine gulped at the overnight proposal; his stomach was eating at him. Of course he wanted to go but he hasn't left his home in two years, it would be a good experience with his new boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt made him happy and smile and gave him somebody to talk to and rely on. He accepted him and didn't care that he didn't speak, and didn't force him. He knew he wanted to start opening up to Kurt and speaking to him, his past still hurt and clogged his memory every night before bed, but when he was with Kurt he felt better, like he was a shining light in Blaine's dark abysmal past that was filled with city lights and neon signs that shorted out to black, tall buildings, cars zooming by, screaming, honking, and name calling.<p>

Blaine sat alone in his room with the lights off, still in his Dalton uniform, staring off into space. He hadn't even touched his homework yet tonight, but knew he couldn't wait for Friday to be near, so he could be with Kurt. Sometimes with Kurt, he pretended to be happier than he really was. Yeah, he really loved holding and touching Kurt, and listening to him talk and seeing his pretty smile and his ass in those ever so tight jeans, but at the same time, he couldn't forget his history, a past that his therapist only knows bits and pieces of. His parents didn't even know and practically abandoned him because of his lack of wanting to confide in them.

* * *

><p>As soon as the doorbell rang, Kurt ran to the door and opened it and grabbed both of Blaine's hands and pulled him inside.<p>

"So happy you're here," Kurt let go of one of Blaine's hands and lead him to the kitchen where his dad was sitting. Blaine came about an hour before dinner started. Carole was cooking on the stove.

Blaine smiled as he followed Kurt.

"Dad, Carole, this is Blaine, Blaine, these are my parents," Kurt said motioning to them as Blaine reached out and took each of their hands and smiled politely at them.

"Nice to meet you," Burt said, "Don't mess with my kid. I don't care that you don't talk, but you hurt my son, another thing will be coming to you, got it?"

"Dad, stop, he won't," Kurt just said, "But anyway, we're going upstairs, call us when dinner's ready."

Kurt, still with his hand in Blaine's, led him to his bedroom that was almost all white.

Kurt sat down on the bed. Blaine sat next to him. Kurt just held his hands and stared into his eyes. "You look good today," Kurt just said, stroking his hands affectionately. Blaine blushed and smiled and mouthed thanks. Blaine was just wearing jeans and a grey t-shirt with white sneakers. Blaine stroked Kurt's light blue button down and his dark blue scarf and then his pinstripe gray pants and gave him a thumbs up.

"My dad really wouldn't hurt you," Kurt said suddenly while Blaine was still admiring his outfit. Blaine nodded, knowing that already, but grimaced at the thought.

"Seriously, I'll make sure of it, even if you break my heart," Kurt said seriously. Blaine nodded again.

"I care about you, Blaine, a lot, you give me a reason not to care about the bullies, because I know that when I go home, I have you," Kurt retook Blaine's hands and looked him in his eyes.

"I-I-I," Blaine started and Kurt looked at him encouragingly, stroking his hand, not wanting to interrupt, "I care about you, too, Kurt, more than a lot. You make me forget all the bad things that happened to me," Blaine said clearly and looked in Kurt's eyes, speaking for the first time in two years. "I'm saying this because it's important that you hear it from my mouth, Kurt, you make me happy. You keep me company, you accept me. It may have only been a month now, but Kurt, I think I'm falling for you, so hard. I want to forget the past and make new memories with you, ones that overshadow the past because I'd be the one in control, not some stranger, some evil stranger," Blaine ended it softly looking down at his hands that were in Kurt's and gripped them harder. Kurt gulped, feeling tears catch his throat as Blaine spoke beautifully and confessed his love and promises to make new memories together.

"Blaine, I'm so happy that you said something. God, come here," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine and pulling him into a hug.

"I don't know what happened to you, and you don't have to tell me until you're ready, but thank you for saying that, and I'd love to be the one to make new memories with you. We'll do everything together, even when we go to New York City to see that fashion show I told you about, it'll be so fun. We can do whatever we want, we'll be alone," Kurt squealed excitedly as he pulled away from Blaine, who had a horrified look on his face.

"NYC?"

"I thought you wanted to go away with me."

"I do, but…"

"But what?"

"But, nothing, I'll be fine. Just think it's a little far," Blaine lied, knowing that NYC was where it all happened, the reason why he stopped talking. He'd have to try to make new memories there like he promised himself and Kurt, but knew it would be difficult.

"A 10 hour drive isn't far! We'll take a plane. Just relax, I'll be there. God, talking to you is so convenient," Kurt said cutely, patting Blaine's shoulder. Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"In public and around anyone else, I'm not talking," Blaine said and nudged Kurt playfully.

"Good, I'm special," Kurt smiled and clapped his hands excitedly, "Blaine, it's gonna be fabulous, we'll hit the all the stores, and go sightseeing, and go to the museums, and central park."

Blaine smiled, knowing all those places by heart, he lived there for all of middle school and his first year of high school, but he didn't want to spoil Kurt's joy.

"We'll buy you an "I heart NY" shirt," Blaine gulped quietly, not wanting to let on that he was nervous about this. He really didn't love New York at all. He knew his therapist wouldn't approve of him going into the land of a million triggers; he just wouldn't tell her. He wanted to be there for Kurt, he would be able to cope.

Kurt leaned against Blaine and smiled, gently entwining his arms with his, "It'll be perfect."

Kurt turned to Blaine, looking him over and over again, so excited he was finally talking. He wanted to see what Blaine would say or do if he was a little daring with him.

Blaine looked over at him, his eyes asking what? As a small smile formed on his lips.

Kurt smirked slyly as he untwined their arms and pushed him back against the bed. He straddled him, just grinning down at him.

"I'm gonna make you scream," Kurt said excitedly, but laughed because he was kidding, well kind of.

Blaine gulped as his arms gripped Kurt's hips.

Kurt's hands caressed Blaine's upper body as he leaned down to teasingly kiss him, only to pull away after a second with a laugh.

Blaine groaned, "tease," he said quietly leaning up to kiss him, only to be refuted by Kurt. Kurt pulled away, and pushed Blaine down and held him there.

"Nu uh, I'll kiss you when I'm ready."

"Kurt, please," Blaine tried to sit up to capture Kurt's lips, but his hands started caressing Kurt's body. He pulled out Kurt's shirt from his pants and his warm hands ran up Kurt's back.

Kurt leaned against his lips and breathed before pulling away again. He did the same thing again, this time, just kissing the side of his mouth. Blaine nipped at him, trying to kiss him as Kurt pulled his face away from Blaine's face.

Blaine struggled against Kurt for a few minutes before Kurt let go and allowed Blaine to flip them. Blaine ended up laying on top of Kurt.

He looked him into his eyes before kissing him deeply. His tongue eagerly going into Kurt's mouth with a moan. "Kurt," he cried out as his hands caressed the younger boy's chest under his shirt.

"Shit, Blaine, I love it when you say my name," Kurt muttered into Blaine's lips when he could hear his father's call for dinner.

"Shit," Kurt repeated as Blaine slowly got off him and Kurt stood up, looking at Blaine feverishly. Kurt tucked in his shirt and gently matted his hair to the side.

Blaine smiled at him, his face a little red and flushed, before he fixed his outfit in the mirror.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't say much of anything at dinner, except slight whispers to Kurt, things like "pass the salt," "tell your parents thank you, the food is delicious," which Kurt nodded and repeated back to his parents who nodded in thanks and you're welcomes.<p>

Afterwards, Kurt led the boy back to his room.

"They must think I'm strange," Blaine just said with a frown, knowing that's what everyone thought, except Kurt.

"No, they liked you! I mean if I got you to talk to me, that means we have a connection," Kurt lounged on his bed and patted next to him so Blaine can join.

"Yeah, I guess," Blaine said in a whisper as he climbed on the bed, kicking off his shoes, as he went to lay on his stomach. His head on his folded arms as he watched Kurt sit there. Kurt reached over and stroked his hair, loosening the pressed down hair with his fingers, and they just sat there in the quiet. Blaine closed his eyes, sighing in comfort.

Kurt finally felt comfortable enough with Blaine that he didn't feel like need to talk around him if it wasn't needed.

Before Kurt knew it, Blaine was breathing heavily in sleep. And Kurt, listening to Blaine melodic breaths, started to get tired. His eyes drooped once, and then twice, and he knew he had to lie down before he slept awkwardly sitting up. So Kurt just laid down next to Blaine, curling up so that he was facing his boyfriend. He closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep.

There was a knock at the door before the door opened.

"Kurt, time for your friend to go home. His parents must be worrying, it's late…" Burt trailed off, noticing that Kurt and Blaine were sleeping, tangled in each other. Their legs and arms were intertwined as they slept.

Burt sighed, slowly backing out of the room, not wanting to wake them up, but knew he was going to have a talk with Kurt tomorrow about having his boyfriend sleep over, and maybe even a sex talk. He didn't want any shenanigans, and he most definitely didn't want any sex under his roof.


	4. Meeting Mrs Anderson

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, they were so fun to read, especially when you guys said how cute Blaine and Kurt are, and how Saccha K mentioned liking Blaine's clothes (that was a cute comment, hah, I didn't realize I was good with fashion). Well anyway, enjoy part 4! I wrote part 6, hoping to add more to it, and then 7 should be the end of it! **

**PART 4: Meeting Mrs. Anderson **

Kurt and Blaine sat in the Lima Bean with their respective coffees.

Kurt reached over, took Blaine's hands and stared deep into his eyes.

"Can I meet your family? We've been dating for almost two months now, and you practically live at my house," Kurt stroked Blaine's hands as Blaine held them tightly in his.

Blaine looked uncomfortable, tensed and then shrugged.

"I get you have a sore past, but at least invite me over more, you don't have to introduce me if you don't want," Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes waiting for a response.

Blaine nodded, "Y-yeah, I guess, you can come over, but my parents aren't that accepting of me being gay, especially after everything that happened. They still don't know I'm talking," Blaine shrugged again and then smiled, "which gives them more reason to ignore me."

"We can make it known that you talk, when I come over, we'll scream and jump on your giant bed and laugh, and just be so freaking happy together," Kurt clapped his hands in excitement, "Mmm, yes, that's what we're gonna do, then," Kurt lowered his tone to a whisper, "me and you are gonna fall into each other and just make out and feel each other up all over the place," Kurt turned pink saying this because they haven't done much than just kiss, especially since they didn't get much alone time at Kurt's house, someone was always there.

Blaine turned red and smiled shyly, hiding his face casually with one hand.

Kurt giggled, "Mm, mm. Yes, it's perfect," Kurt put his cup to his lips and finished off his coffee.

"You're unbelievable," Blaine leaned into him, whispering so low that Kurt barely could hear him, "I want to kiss you so bad right now," Blaine whispered, his face near Kurt's ear, breathing against Kurt's porcelain soft skin. His mouth and nose nuzzling against Kurt's skin before pulling away.

"I think we should go, now," Kurt said suddenly standing up after Blaine pulled away. He threw out his and Blaine's cups before grabbing Blaine's hand and gently dragging him.

Blaine stumbled up and started following Kurt, before turning back to grab his and Kurt's bag.

"Good thinking, that's a 300 dollar bag," Kurt said as he stomped out the door excitedly, still dragging Blaine, who was carrying both heavy bags.

Blaine stumbled into Kurt and Blaine set his hands on his hips as they walked out the door together to Blaine's car, which they both came in.

Kurt shoved him against the car door and leaned in to kiss Blaine gently, "We should do this at your house," Kurt just smirked as he let go of Blaine who was flustered.

Blaine stuttered, wanting to say something, but nothing came out. He kept looking back at Kurt, who was waiting expectantly for Blaine to unlock the car door.

Blaine smiled as he unlocked and got in the car, as did Kurt.

"My dad might get mad," Blaine said, hitching a breath as Kurt caressed his thighs as he drove.

"Ok, well," Kurt pulled his hand away, leaving a hot spot in the shape of a hand on Blaine's leg that Blaine missed all of a sudden, "then we'll just play on your bed and have fun," Kurt said, touching Blaine's hair gently, stroking it.

Blaine's mind went a mile a minute, knowing playing on the bed could be more than one thing. Kurt just looked out the window and enjoyed the silence, not realizing how much he turned his boyfriend on, when Kurt suddenly noticed an old lady with a cane crossing the street.

"Oh my God, Blaine, watch out for that lady!" Kurt called out as Blaine suddenly breaked in time as the lady passed as if nothing happened.

"Shit pay attention," Kurt screeched out, "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," was all Blaine said as he turned onto his street and pulled into his driveway.

"It's okay. You know your house is kind of fucking creepy," Kurt got out of Blaine's car and looked at the giant house.

"It's just big, there's no ghosts or anything,"

"Yeah, it seems like it's so big that some of the rooms don't even get used, and that there might be secret passages and dungeons."

"Don't be silly," was all Blaine said as he walked to the door with Kurt behind him. He unlocked it and pushed open the door.

"See, so empty, and lonely, scary," Kurt said, grabbing a hold of Blaine's waist as he walks in behind him.

"Yeah I guess," Blaine shrugged, "It's just me, my mom and dad, who are barely home. They don't get home for another half an hour."

"Well then we can make out for a half hour and then make a lot of noise," Kurt grinned, squeezing Blaine's side.

Blaine shook his head, "You're so outlandish, babe."

"Well, it's better than blending in and being boring," Kurt said aloofly as they walked up stairs to Blaine's bedroom.

They stood in the middle of the room with the door closed, just staring at each other.

"We could just cuddle if you want," Kurt suggested when Blaine suddenly pushed him against the door roughly, causing a loud bang.

"Mmm, or make out," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's lips as Blaine attacked Kurt's lips with passion, unable to control himself.

* * *

><p>Kurt laid in the bed with Blaine. Kurt's bow tie was undone around his neck, and Blaine's shirt was stretched out a little.<p>

Blaine just smiled at Kurt, "My parents should be home, I can't believe we're gonna do this," Blaine said, meaning scream and jump on Blaine's beds like a bunch of excited, hyper kids.

"We don't have to, you could just introduce me the normal way," Kurt shrugged, idly stroking Blaine's back as they laid there.

"Maybe later, we'll be loud when we feel like it," Blaine said, inching closer to Kurt, closing the gap between their bodies.

Blaine sighed contently and squeezed Kurt tightly when there was a knock on Blaine's door.

"Blaine, honey, I brought dinner home," someone said through the door, who must be his mom.

Blaine quickly sat up, separating from Kurt. Kurt sat up on the edge of the bed.

The door opened and in came a pretty middle-aged Asian woman, who had to be Blaine's mom. Her eyes widened as she saw Blaine with someone.

"Hi, I'm Kurt," Kurt stood up and walked over to her, shaking her hand gently as Blaine stood up too.

"Good to see Blaine has made a friend," She said looking over the boys curiously who looked ruffled with their clothes and hair unkempt.

Kurt nudged Blaine's shoulder with his knuckles and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "speak," before pulling away. Blaine shook his head as he walked past his mom, leaving Kurt and her behind.

"Um, nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson," Kurt said softly, smiling at her as he sped up to catch up with Blaine.

"She should know you're doing better," Kurt whispered kind of loudly. Blaine leaned into Kurt's ear and whispered so softly that Kurt had to strain his ears to hear, "No, not yet, you don't know how she treated me, she's just being nice because you're here."

Mrs. Anderson watched from the top of the steps as Blaine was having a seemingly spoken conversation, one that she couldn't hear, but witnessed. She just smiled, letting them have their space as she came down after they turned the corner.

"I'll wait outside, Blaine, I really need to get home before my dad worries," Kurt said, hearing heels against the steps as Mrs. Anderson suddenly appeared.

Kurt caressed Blaine's arm before waving to Blaine and then Mrs. Anderson.

Blaine's eyes furrowed as he reached out to Kurt, wanting to pull him back, but didn't. He just let him walk away as he went into the kitchen and grabbed plates, one for him and Kurt to share, and one for his mother.

"Blaine, were you talking to that boy?" She said, but Blaine didn't respond as he filled his plate with food and then went to carry the plate outside to share with Kurt.

"Blaine, I'm trying to speak to you," she screamed after him as she followed him. She grabbed his arms and turned him around roughly.

Blaine just looked at her, anger burned and sparked in his eyes, at her sudden nerve to want to talk to him after two years of not trying.

"Is that boy your boyfriend?" Mrs. Anderson asked, letting go of her son.

Blaine hesitated, not wanting her or his dad to stop them from hanging out.

He nodded before turning away from her again and walking out the door.

"Don't tell your father that, he won't be happy…the last time you had a boyfriend it ended very badly, I mean look at you, Blaine, you're not normal, you're deeply deeply troubled," she sighed, watching him leave, before calling out to him in bitter anger and annoyance, "I don't even know how you could get a boyfriend when you don't even talk," she spat, out of spite more than anything else.

Blaine breathed deeply and bit his lip trying to stop the tears, but they came anyway. He didn't stop to look at her as he walked outside with his paper plate of food in hand and two forks. He saw Kurt sitting on the front steps. Blaine sat next to him, his food on his lap and wiped at his eyes as he started to cry.

Kurt just put his arm around him as Blaine leaned into Kurt's chest and started to cry into it.

"She knows you're my boyfriend, I told her. She's not happy about it. She basically said I was fucked up and she was surprised that anyone would want me because I'm mute," Blaine whimpered, wiping at his eyes.

Kurt sat there in silence, just caressing Blaine's arm as he held him.

"She said my dad can't know, he'll hate me even more," Blaine sniffled and wiped his running nose and then looked at Kurt.

"I'm just crying and slobbering all over your Michael Kors shirt, I'm sorry," Blaine gently patted the wet spot on his shirt with a napkin he brought w his food.

"It's okay, come on, let's just eat fast and then we'll go to my house, you can spend the night, I'll convince my dad," Kurt said as he took both the forks, handing one to Blaine before they both began eating slowly and silently.

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Blaine returned to Kurt's house, Blaine headed straight to Kurt's room with an overnight bag on his shoulder. Kurt convinced Blaine to go back inside to grab a few things so that he would be more comfortable sleeping over.<p>

Kurt walked into the living room where Burt was sitting on the couch with a beer in hand, watching TV.

"Dad, can Blaine stay over? He's not feeling too good, his parents kind of found out about me and him, and they're not too happy, so he's just sad and I don't want him staying there tonight alone."

"He has to face them sometime," Burt sighed and then nodded, "But fine, just you know the rules, set up a bed for him on the floor and no sex."

Kurt squealed, ignoring his Dad's brief sex talk, "Thanks Dad, we'll be perfect gentlemen," Kurt ran back upstairs to his room and ambushed Blaine, hugging him tightly, causing Blaine to scream in surprise.

Kurt started to laugh hysterically. Blaine's scream was so high pitched. Blaine smiled a little and then frowned, "Shit, don't do that, you're gonna bring on a panic attack." Kurt pulled away frowning.

Blaine breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, I was just happy cuz you can stay over, but one of us gets the floor," Kurt said watching Blaine with concern.

"I'm, I'm fine," Blaine said as a forced smile came to his face.

Kurt got a blanket from his closet and set it on the floor and threw a pillow there.

"I'll let you have the bed, I'm so sorry."

"I'm good now, I feel better," Blaine said breathing again and smiled sincerely at him as he sat on Kurt's bed and laid back.

"I kind of love your house, it's so welcoming," Blaine sighed and grabbed Kurt's pillow and held it. He breathed in, "Mmm, it smells like you Kurt."

Kurt smiled and just laid on the bed, "Why take a pillow when you can have the real thing?" Kurt said as he removed the pillow and moved into Blaine's arms, tossing it on the carpeted floor. Blaine breathed in again and hugged Kurt tightly, "You're so warm, and smell so good like lilacs and vanilla and a hint of coffee"

Kurt pushed his nose against Blaine's chest and bare neck and breathed in, taking in Blaine's scent and just sighed, comfortably. He smelt like fresh soap and a little bit of sweat and the sun. Kurt knew he had all this homework to do before school on Monday, but he didn't care, he could do it between classes, and then next Thursday is the first day of their thanksgiving break, and on that Friday, they would leave for their NYC weekend trip.

**Please review!**


	5. New York, New York

**Sorry this took a while guys, some of it just wasn't clear enough when reading it back to myself, so I had to edit it more than once! I hope you all enjoy, and please, please tell me what you think? I love all of your reviews so far, they are so sweet and funny and filled with Darrenisms and starkid references! **

**PART 5: New York, New York**

Thanksgiving was short and Blaine and Kurt didn't get to see each other, but they texted about how each of theirs was. Kurt's family watched football all day, while Kurt cooked the turkey with Carole. He made sure Finn cleaned up.

As for Blaine's Thanksgiving… he didn't admit this to Kurt, but his parents ate at some client's house, leaving him behind. His housekeeper made him a turkey sandwich with mashed potatoes and some cranberry sauce in the spirit of Thanksgiving. He just told Kurt about how great the home made cranberry sauce was…and it was home made after all, Betty, his housekeeper and probably the most motherly person he had in his life, made it special for him, because it was his favorite part of the holiday, when in the past years, they actually held a dinner at their house and had glorious feasts, where his whole family would spread out on the 20 seated table and eat and laugh together, but not since he stopped talking and they moved away from all their family, who still resided in New York City.

* * *

><p>Kurt, dressed for comfort in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a purple t-shirt with black and purple sneakers, cautiously climbed up the stairs in the Anderson household. Blaine's housekeeper had let him in, and Kurt wasn't sure if she told Blaine that he was here. He could hear sounds of a piano being played; he followed the sound, figuring it was Blaine, who he knew could play. He passed Blaine's room on the way and saw the bed neatly made with two bags packed and ready for their trip to New York that they were leaving for today.<p>

He finally made it to the room where the sound was coming from, and he gently pushed open the door to see his boyfriend with his hands on the keys, playing a beautiful melody that he never heard of before. He inched towards Blaine, who was wearing a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved white henley with black ankle boots. Kurt didn't want to disturb his beautiful playing, but gently touched his shoulder, trailing his hand down his arm and sat beside him. Blaine glanced over and smiled as he continued, moving over slightly to make room.

"You all ready to go?" Kurt asked, settling his hand on Blaine's lower back as Blaine continued to play. Blaine leaned over and whispered in his ear, "yes."

"You being shy again?" Kurt rubbed his back as he leaned against him. Blaine just shrugged, still playing skillfully as he looked over at Kurt, but didn't say anything.

Kurt locked eyes with him, "My dad's waiting outside to take us the airport…you're parents are okay with this right? Where are they anyway?"

Blaine just nodded as he removed his hands from the keys and wrapped his arms around Kurt and just breathed him in. He nuzzled his face in Kurt's neck as he held him.

"Are you okay? Why aren't you talking?" Kurt asked in a high pitched voice as he hugged Blaine back.

Blaine just nodded into Kurt's neck, pulling him as close as possible. Blaine suddenly stood, pulling Kurt up with him and just pushing themselves up against each other.

"Kurt, I'm nervous about traveling," Blaine just whispered in Kurt's ear. Blaine's parents were convinced going to New York would somehow help him speak more. His dad still didn't know he was speaking, and he still hasn't said a word to his mom.

"You'll be with me, it'll be fine, we'll sing show tunes all the way there," Kurt pulled away from the hug and grabbed Blaine's hand, leading him to his bedroom. Kurt took Blaine's book bag and put it over his shoulder.

"I prefer top 40," Blaine smiled, speaking a loud for the first time today as he grabbed his duffel bag and headed to the door with Kurt trailing behind him. Kurt just patted his back, fully aware of Blaine's obsession with any and all new and popular songs, as they headed to his dad's car.

Blaine smiled sheepishly, then shrugged and sung softy a piece of a song as he climbed into the backseat of Burt's car, "Kurt, you really got me bad, you really got me ba-ad."

Kurt turned to him as he sat in the car and just smirked, loving it that his boyfriend was singing to him.

Burt turned to the boys in the back seat and said, "Hey Blaine."

"Hello," Blaine said politely with a smile. Kurt reached over and gently caressed Blaine's hand, proud of him for speaking to someone besides himself, even if it was just a simple greeting.

* * *

><p>After the long flight to New York City, they got off the plane, both half asleep with bags over their shoulders. Blaine had his pink sunglasses on and was quiet the whole ride, only whispering to Kurt every once in a while. Blaine was extremely fidgety, which annoyed Kurt to the point of him, holding him down against the seat, telling him to chill. Blaine just looked at him with innocent, puppy dog eyes and stopped moving. But Blaine had a reason to be nervous, but he didn't tell Kurt. No one knew, and he couldn't say anything now. He didn't want to ruin this trip for his boyfriend, who was so excited to see this fashion show (that Blaine didn't even know the name of), and to see the big city, somewhere Blaine thought Kurt might find himself in 5 or 6 years on Broadway maybe or in fashion school.<p>

They picked up their wheeled suitcases and started walking to the exit. As they dragged the bags out the door of the airport, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and as they walked, surprised at the lack of name calling even as they stood waiting for the next cab to take them to their hotel.

"This is nice. In Ohio, we'd be called fairies by now," Kurt smiled as he bumped arms with Blaine, still holding his hand.

"Yeah," Blaine breathed out, enjoying holding Kurt's hand, but thinking how not everyone is open and nice in NY just because the majority of them didn't say a word or were too busy to express their hate to them.

"Just don't be so naïve, Kurt, there's more hate out there than you think," Blaine whispered, the most he said so far on this trip, as a cab rolled to a stop in front of them and they got in it, putting their bags in the truck.

"I'm not, sometimes it'd just be nice to believe…"Kurt huffed.

* * *

><p>Blaine was doing fine, even the sounds of the busy streets of New York didn't bother him too much. They just caused him to wince a little, but he did his best to ignore them. Blaine grimaced at the loud honking, the screeching of people slamming on their car breaks, the screams from angry drivers and walkers, the clicks of heels and shoes against the concrete sidewalks. The car sounds weren't so bad. Sometimes he heard sounds like this in Ohio, but just the intensity of having so many people around at once and so many cars made it slightly worse, but bearable. He was hyperventilating all day, but he breezed through. He didn't want to alert Kurt and cause him any worry; this was Kurt's weekend in a big city that he probably would call home one day. This city was made for Kurt, the big lights and the diversity of people, who just flaunted what they had and then some. The city was Kurt incarnate—he was both flashy and beautiful, like the lights on Broadway and Times Square.<p>

Blaine tensed as they approached a very familiar street and alleyway. He would never forget the yellow and black neon sign that lit up despite the night sky, screaming "Ickey's" not "Mickey's," how the neon always shorted out on the letter 'M' and the rocky ground that he crawled on, that scraped up his knees, the dumpster that he hid near in fear of being found, and the broken, rickety fence that he jumped to escape.

Blaine stopped suddenly and stared at it as his breath quickened for what seemed like the 20th time today, but this time it was worse, like a piece of string was wrapped around his lungs or his throat, choking him to death. He gulped for air as his grip on Kurt's hand tightened.

"Blaine, you're breaking my hand here," Kurt said, not really looking at Blaine, but nonetheless gently trying to pull his hand out of Blaine's, despite loving the feeling of his calloused ones on his soft hands, but not even sure why there were stopping, because believe it or not, this street was nothing special to see, plus, they were going to sight see tomorrow before they headed back to Ohio.

"Sorry," Blaine whispered, letting Kurt let go. "I just need a second," Blaine whispered, breathing heavy and sitting against the window of some store that sold I love New York merchandise for all the tourists.

Blaine rummaged through his messenger bag franticly.

Kurt watched on, worried, before sitting next to him, "Everything will be okay," Kurt said softly, just looking on as Blaine jiggled his legs nervously, his breath louder and heavier than before.

"I need my pills, they, I left them in the hotel, I-I, only take them if I need them, and I forgot to grab them on the way out. I, we, need to go back."

"We can't, we're gonna be late, the fashion show starts in an hour, and we still have to walk there, we're already half way there. Can't you just breathe and relax on your own. I can get you a bottle of water or a chamomile tea. I'm, uh, sure they would have it at a café or something," Kurt looked around for a café or a hotdog stand where he could at least get him a cool water, the boy was starting to sweat.

Blaine started rubbing his neck and his throat, "No, no. I normally just take meds. I, know of other stuff, but, I, this is too much to handle, I remember everything, Kurt. Things that were a blur before are so clear," Blaine cried out as tears formed in his eyes. He looked on at Kurt sadly.

"Remember what Blaine?" Kurt hesitantly put his hands on his back and rubbed it slowly, trying to mollify his boyfriend.

"I, I, that street, we just passed, is where, everything happened, that made me like this," Blaine cried out, tears now flowed from his eyes as he gestured to his body, but meaning his state of mind and his muteness. His face was pink in color. He wiped at his eyes and then hid his face in his hands as if embarrassed. He hated being seen like this and Kurt knew it.

Kurt just moved to kneel beside him and massaged his back and neck gently, hoping to calm him down, "Just breathe slowly," Kurt whispered leaning his head against Blaine's face, even though Blaine was still hiding his face, which was now, in addition to be covered by his hands, it was also resting on his bent knees.

"M-my panic attack passed, I just, I mean, that ally over there was where it all happened. No one knows, Kurt, not even the police, or my therapist or my parents, except him, the guy, that vile, vile man," Blaine mumbled and looked up at Kurt with a tear streaked face.

Kurt just looked at him with concern, waiting for him to say more, but Blaine didn't, he just tried to catch his breath.

"You don't have to tell me, I won't pressure you. If I knew this was where everything happened, I wouldn't have made you come. We coulda went to Florida or Cali or somewhere where we could make memories together and not be haunted by the old ones."

"I came, Kurt, because I wanted to make new memories with you, and my efforts will not be futile, I refuse. We're going to do it," Blaine sniffled, "tomorrow, we're going to have so much fun, and see everything we can in one day," Blaine said attempting to stand up.

Kurt grinned and stood up faster than Blaine and grabbed his hands and helped him up.

"Starting with the fashion show—maybe you'll get a few pointers," Kurt said looking a Blaine's plain black polo and jeans with black dress shoes, compared to Kurt's tight black pants with knee high boots and dark red button down with white suspenders and a black tie.

Blaine smiled a little, "Thanks, Kurt," Blaine nudged him with his shoulder as they continued down the street no longer holding hands.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, Blaine," Kurt squealed as they left the fashion show, "Did you see that last dress, it was beyond gorgeous, I mean the pattern and the braiding around her neck, absolutely stunning. I mean I would wear it if I could, and-and, did you see that Victoria Beckham was right in front of us? I was too scared to say a word," Kurt hung on Blaine, his arms hooked with Blaine's. Blaine tried to smile.<p>

The whole fashion show, Blaine didn't say a word, just reacted to Kurt's excitement. It seemed Kurt forgot how crazy he got just a few hours earlier and acted like a little boy with no concern for Blaine's problems. They just walked the way they came and they were about to approach Mickey's again.

"Don't you care about me?" Blaine suddenly asked as they passed the same street, this time the lights were clearer to them in the midnight sky; it said "Ickey's."

"Blaine, of course, I do," Kurt stopped smiling and looked at him.

"Then why didn't you take me another way to avoid this place," Blaine cried out pointing at the sign again and started running ahead of Kurt at full speed.

Kurt's mouth dropped open, and then cried out as he ran after him, "I don't know the city, I woulda got lost. Wait up Blaine, stop!"

Kurt caught up to him, grabbing his arm roughly to stop him from running, "Stop it, I'm sorry."

Blaine tried pulling his arm out of Kurt's as he sobbed and just stopped struggling. When Kurt loosened his grip, Blaine ran again and Kurt ran after him.

"What the fuck, Blaine? I can't run in these boots!" Kurt breathed out as he ran to catch up with Blaine who had a head start. He slowed down as he got to the hotel. Blaine didn't though, he just kept running.

When Kurt got into their room on the 10th floor, he opened the door to see a wild Blaine standing in the middle of the room. His hair was all over the place, springs of curls came out of the gel, and his eyes were red and filled with tears and pain. He was holding a table lamp, as if about to throw it.

Kurt approached him slowly, "Blaine, please, don't do this," Kurt whispered, gently touching his arm, "I'm sorry, I should of took you on another street or something. Y-you have to talk to me, I care for you so freaking much, it hurts me to see you like this," Kurt breathed out, still out of breath from the running.

"No, no," Blaine shook his head, frustration was ringing out in his eyes and his face. Kurt's eyes went wide with fear, he didn't realize he was dating someone this damaged, and that this was what happens when you love someone who isn't fully there, that maybe Blaine was never ready for them being together.

With a loud cry, Blaine threw the lamp away from the both of them, as if his intent was to release anger and not harm anyone, as he sobbed hysterically, pushing against Kurt, who found his way to Blaine and was up against his body with his hands down tightly secured on Blaine's arms, bringing them down slowly so they were at his side and not in the air. Kurt was just trying to stop him, but it was too late.

The glass lamp broke into hundreds of pieces as Blaine collapsed to the floor, at Kurt's knees and curled himself into a ball, kneeling and folding his body into himself as he cried. Kurt's hands slipped from Blaine's arms as Kurt backed into the wall as he slowly slid onto the ground with his back against the wall, holding onto it as if it was a lifeline. His eyes were filled with fear and sadness for the curly haired boy before him.

"He-he almost got me, Kurt," Blaine cried out, still hiding with his face stuck in his folded arms.

"O-okay, okay," Kurt said slowly, approaching him at a snail's pace. He gripped the wall and slowly edged himself down it before kneeling and crawling towards Blaine. He kneeled beside the boy, hesitantly touching his back, afraid he would snap again.

"Can you tell me who?" Kurt asked, rubbing Blaine's back in slow circled and when Blaine looked up at him with a tear stricken face and puppy dog eyes, all his anger and fear subsided. His boyfriend was broken, and if he told Kurt, then this could be a breakthrough for him.

"I, okay," Blaine sat up and moved against the wall, leaning against it. Kurt settled beside him, now drawing patterns on Blaine's back with his fingers as Blaine launched into his story…


	6. New York, New York Part 2

**Author's Note: Okay guys, here is part 6! It's a little angsty, but interesting! Unfortunately, I don't have part 7 written, which is going to be the last chapter, so if you have any ideas for a concluding chapter, shoot me a message in the review box! So I'm sorry, but it is going to take a week maybe a little over a week to post, less if I am inspired. **

**Also, I raised the rating up to M because this chapter deals with some sensitive, serious topics among some other, more fun things.**

**But anyway, thank you for all the reviews. I feel the same way: poor Blaine, and interestingly enough, poor Kurt for having to deal with this beautiful but unstable guy! **

**Please enjoy, and please let me know what you think about this chapter and what you think I should write about, maybe it will spark some ideas so I can actually start writing something. **

**PART 6: New York, New York Part 2**

Blaine breathed in deeply and slowly as he told his tale that explained his abnormal behavior, "I was dating the only other gay kid in school. He was my first boyfriend; we were best friends, really. His name was Trevor. We were walking home from a movie really late one night, we weren't supposed to be out, and our parents didn't even know we were with each other. We were holding hands and giggling and laughing, and kissing on each other when out of nowhere, this bulky guy starts calling us names…"

_Trevor leaned in and kissed Blaine's neck and laughed with Blaine shied away and giggled. They were only 14 years old, but they knew what they liked and what they wanted. They've been best friends since they were 10 and after they nervously confessed to each other that they were both gay at age 13, they started experimenting with one another, just kissing really, they didn't get much further than that. _

"_Trev, we're in public, let's just get home, already. Our moms are gonna kill us, it's already midnight and they don't even know we're together," Blaine grabbed Trevor's hand and starts walking faster, dragging him along."_

"_So? We always get grounded and always find away to hang out despite that, who cares? I love spending time with you. I LOVE BLAINE ANDERSON!" the young boy with the light blonde hair and grey eyes, screamed out with joy and a laugh. _

_Blaine just laughed cutely, but kept pulling him along, "I love you, too, now shush, people are sleeping." _

"_Oh Blaine, you're so cute," Trevor said as he pulled Blaine into a hug, stopping them, not caring about curfew. _

"_It's late," Blaine just said, hugging Trevor back when all of a sudden a loud crash sounded. The boys separated and looked around for where the sound came from, then they saw a crazed man with animal like eyes, waiting for his pray. _

_The enraged man was tall, probably mid twenties, with light brown hair and a beard, had a bat in his hand, he hit the dumpster again and again. _

"_Shut the fuck up you fags! It is late and I was trying to sleep, you fucking fairies!" _

_The boy's eyes widened as they started to back up and run, but it was too late. The man wildly swung the bat, hitting Blaine, causing him to fall to the ground. The man then swung at Trevor who was running in the opposite direction. _

_The man missed Trevor and then chased after him, allowing Blaine to crawl towards the dumpster, despite the having the wind knocked out of him and a burning bruise on his chest and stomach. Cars kept passing, zooming by, even honking, but no one said a word and no one seemingly helped the two boys. _

_Blaine got on his knees, slowly dragging his body, the rocks rubbed against his jeans and started to burn holes in his jeans, scraping up his skin there. He felt like he was going to throw up, he was so afraid as he trudged on. His mind was telling him to run, but he couldn't go very far. _

_The man was still preoccupied with Trevor, who was screaming bloody murder, "Help! Help!" and still running, and he was still chasing after him. Blaine stayed quiet and watched from beside the dumpster on the ground as the man finally reached Trevor and tackled him to the sidewalk. _

_Blaine watched as the man ripped Trevor's jeans off and fucked him from behind. Blaine closed his eyes tightly and bit down on his fist so his cry wouldn't sound so loud. Trevor's screams were so loud, especially when the sounds of the bat him again and again until there was silence. Blaine wanted to cover his ears, but before he knew it, the sounds were gone. Trevor was silenced for good. _

_Blaine only opened his eyes when the man dragged Blaine out from near the dumpster and pushed him back against the rocky ground. He looked Blaine in the eyes with a sick need of control and anger, as he forcibly laid on top of Blaine; Blaine could feel the man's erection up against his thigh. _

"_Please, don't, my mom is waiting for me to get home," Blaine cried out, softly, not wanting the same fate as Trevor. _

_The man pulled at Blaine's jeans and ended up pulling them only down halfway, ripping the denim material and Blaine's boxers. He flipped Blaine over, stuck a finger in him, penetrating him, rubbing his finger against his prostate. Blaine let out a groan, feeling pleasurable sensations he didn't want to feel when in this forced position. While doing this, he grabbed Blaine's dick and started caressing him as Blaine started to harden in his hands. Blaine kept crying out, "no, no, no, stop," as he tried to crawl away from him. He didn't want to feel turned on, he technically wasn't, but his body was going against his body. He couldn't help himself when all he wanted to do was run. _

_All of a sudden, sirens sounded and red, white and blue lights were coming closer and closer. The man got off Blaine and stood up quickly as Blaine turned around to face his tormentor. The man put the tip of his bat into Blaine's chest, and said, "If you speak about this to anyone, I will come and find you, rape you and kill you just like I did to your friend," Blaine shook his head no in fear and with those words the man ran away as the cars pulled up. _

_Blaine got up too after the man was gone from sight and hid behind the garbage as he pulled his pants up before he found himself running too, all the way home, even jumping a fence to get there. _

"So the last words I said were no and stop, and I was oddly lucky that he didn't rape me or kill me, but I took his words seriously and cut off all connection with the world.

My mom and Trevor's mom didn't know we were together because they banned us from seeing each other, so I didn't have to deal with the police. My mom didn't even know I left, she thought I was sleeping. As soon as she heard of Trevor's death, I was already back in bed, and she checked to make sure I was there. What she didn't know was that I was bruised and bloody under those covers, totally abused, Kurt, sexually molested and beaten up… I wasn't raped or murdered, but close enough.

And, I mean, I'm scared because I know this guy is still out in the world, probably living in that same building complex above that store we past. And my mom tried talking to me the first week or two. She thinks it's because my boyfriend was murdered, the boy, she didn't like because she wanted me to have a girlfriend…but that was only part of the reason. She didn't even know I was there to witness it or to think that of course I was there because why would Trevor go out alone. She didn't question it or the fact that I almost got killed and could have been raped myself. I mean, it was kind of obvious I was there," Blaine choked out a sob, thinking about how his parents don't love him.

"I could barely walk right with the bruises that bat left me. If you feel right here, on my ribs," Blaine took Kurt's hand and lifted up his shirt and Kurt could feel the bones popping out, "you can feel that it was never properly taken care of and didn't heal right." Kurt just felt his skin and protruding bones. It was subtle and no one would notice if they just glanced at Blaine's chest. Kurt looked at him with wide, sorrowful eyes as he listened to his boyfriend's long, haunting story as he removed his hands from Blaine's ribcage and let his shirt fall back down.

"But, uh, we ended up moving to Ohio because my parents didn't want me to end up dead, or at least that's what they told me. I think it was because my whole family found out I was gay, so my family slowly became a stigma—the rest of my family didn't want to associate with us, or that's what I'm told, my parents were probably too embarrassed of me. But everyone at school knew, too, but I was mostly left alone because I was that freak who didn't talk. So, here I am, in Ohio, and I was so fortunate to meet you, Kurt. You brought me back into the world," Blaine said when he finally stopped crying, but his face still was soaking wet with tears.

"Oh Blaine, I'm glad I met you too, but I'm so sorry, I really, wouldn't have made you come here if I had known," Kurt started crying, "I forced you to go here, and made you face all this," Kurt wiped at his eyes, "I, I just want to hug you, can I?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and Kurt hugged him. Blaine slowly settled his head on Kurt's shoulder and let out a soft, tired sigh.

* * *

><p>They ended up falling asleep in the king sized bed, but laid separately, because both boys needed their space after Blaine's epic breakdown. The shards of glass were still all over the floor, but they were exhausted, especially since Blaine's situation put a damper on everything, even the fashion show and them hanging out tomorrow.<p>

Kurt was confused, but knew he couldn't walk out on Blaine now that he told him everything, and he really didn't want to, he had a very strong affinity for him. He had to show Blaine that he liked him despite his past, or despite the fact that there's a crazy guy out there still looking for Blaine and gays like him, even if Kurt wasn't so sure he could handle Blaine's Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He would try because he cared for Blaine.

* * *

><p>The next morning started off awkwardly. Kurt got up first and got ready, letting Blaine sleep. Kurt felt gross and greasy because he didn't get to wash his face and do his moisturizing routine before bed last night, but made up for it by doing it in the morning after his shower. He dressed in black skinnies a white t-shirt with black suspenders and white sneakers. He shook Blaine, gently waking up the boy, whose hair was poofy and curly and so cute. Blaine just looked at him with bleary, sleepy eyes, and then started rubbing them as a tiny smile came on his face when he realized it was his boyfriend who woke him from his deep sleep.<p>

Blaine unexpectedly pulled him into a hug and down onto the bed. He just breathed against Kurt's skin and in his ear, gently kissing his neck.

Kurt couldn't help but feel his heart pound for this guy. He was so beautiful despite his silence, his emotion, and all his problems.

"Hi," Kurt whispered, settling himself on Blaine as he hugged him back. Blaine caressed him and squeezed him tightly. Blaine pulled away a little and stroked Kurt's face and pulled at Kurt's suspenders with a cute appreciative smile.

Blaine leaned in to capture Kurt's lips in his with a small needy, apologetic cry as Kurt kissed him back.

Blaine pushed his tongue against Kurt's lips and Kurt gladly allowed him access as he moved his tongue against Blaine's slowly. Blaine sped it up and held Kurt tight and rolled them over and pressed up against Kurt as his hands brushed up against Kurt's chest and butt and crotch, stroking him slowly, almost tentatively.

Kurt's breath hitched at his touch, trying his best not to get hard, but Blaine quickly removed his hand, and instead Blaine started to grind down onto Kurt with a needy moan. Kurt instinctively bucked his hips up against Blaine's as he groaned out Blaine's name.

A million thoughts were going through Kurt's head. Did he want this, were they ready? They were alone, but not like this, not with the weight of Blaine's problems hanging over them, as if this intense, passionate, needy make out session was all because of Blaine's confession and his coming to terms with the past.

Kurt could feel Blaine's erection against his leg, but Kurt knew what he had to do, he pulled away, breathing heavily, looking up at Blaine, who was just as breathless.

Blaine smiled cutely and silently at Kurt, grabbing him by his shirt, trying to kiss him again, but Kurt stopped him, holding his hand out to Blaine's chest.

"We should stop…after last night," Kurt said and Blaine frowned and got off Kurt and sat up looking at him with concern.

"That was a lot to take in, we should take it slow. I, uh, know, we have this room to ourselves and it would be the perfect time, to you know," Kurt blushed as his voice cracked nervously, "but we're not ready, you're not ready—I don't think I am either… We'll have other trips like this…" Kurt would be lying if he didn't think about having sex with Blaine during this trip, but that was before Blaine told him everything. He knew that they had to take it slowly.

Blaine's brow furrowed. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it fast and frowned. He then grabbed Kurt by his suspenders and brought him into a passionate kiss to prove him otherwise.

As they kissed, Blaine let go of the suspender to unclip them from Kurt's pants and quickly undid Kurt's pants.

"Blaine," Kurt squeaked as he gently pushed Blaine off him, looking at him, breathless and pink with his pants undone, but not open.

Blaine reached over for Kurt again wanting to just kiss him, but stopped himself. He grabbed the hotel's complimentary pad and pen and wrote to him. As Kurt fixed his clothes, Kurt gaped at the boy, who he thought wouldn't have to write him another message unless they were miles apart and it was an email or text message.

_I want you so badly Kurt, it hurts. My heart is filled with passion, and I need to show you. I'm going to be okay if you stay with me. I just want to know what touching and being touched feels like when it's not being forced upon me… _

Kurt read that. His heart was aching because Blaine was suffering so much and he wanted to be there for him, but he looked afraid because he couldn't believe Blaine reverted after last night and not the other way around.

"Blaine, please don't do this, please just speak to me, you don't need that stupid pen and paper," Kurt grabbed the pad and ripped it up and threw it on the ground in anger.

Blaine just looked at Kurt as Kurt continued.

"Yes, Blaine, I want to have sex with you, too, but not yet, not under these circumstances. You're beautiful and sexy and so cute with your puppy dog eyes and those triangle eyebrows of yours that just makes me want to grab you and hug you, but in order for us to take this relationship one step further, you need to be a little bit better. At least to the point where you're talking to me again," Kurt said, trying not to cry. It hurt him that Blaine stopped talking to him.

Blaine frowned and grabbed the ripped up paper on the floor and the pen and wrote on a small ripped paper.

_I'm sorry, give me time. I will talk, I promise._

Kurt wiped at the corner of his eyes as he read that and smiled a little.

"As long as you try, Blaine, because last night was scary, I'm not going to lie to you. But I'm not gonna leave you because of it."

* * *

><p>After their talk, Blaine took a shower and changed into blue jeans, a black and white stripped Henley, and a black sweater. They cleaned up the glass and the pieces of paper. As soon as they went downstairs, Kurt informed the hotel staff that they accidentally knocked it over and that they were willing to pay for it.<p>

They ended up going Central Park and watched the ducks in the pond in silence, and Times Square, where Blaine dragged Kurt into The Disney Store, The Empire State Building, and then dinner.

Blaine still didn't say anything, just reacted to all the sights with his eyes and lips.

His eyes shined when looking up at the tall Empire State Building, and when they got to the top, they were breathless, after climbing 106 flights of stairs. Blaine leaned against the edge of the railing as the wind blew against both their hairs, messing it up slightly. Even though the guard railing was tall and difficult to get through, Kurt purposely put his arm in front of Blaine and made sure to hold him back as if to protect him from falling or resisting the urge to jump.

Then when they went into the Disney store, Blaine laughed and smiled. Blaine played with the Cars and Toy Story toys, and Kurt put on a princess crown and then neatly pressed one on Blaine's curly hair—Blaine didn't even bother gelling it like usual, as if something was so deeply wrong he couldn't even bother to fix his hair the way he liked it. Kurt didn't mind, he loved Blaine's beautiful natural curly hair. Kurt joked lightly as he fingered Blaine's hair with the crown on it, "You can be Ariel, and I'll be Cinderella. Let's run off together." Blaine just grinned and shook his head.

And then at dinner, Blaine scowled because of what Kurt had to say about his silence, this time in a more serious way with advice intertwined.

"Blaine, you can't keep doing this to yourself. Yeah, you reexperienced everything in your head, but that's just it, Blaine, it's in your head. You're actually lucky to be alive, he's not gonna hurt you anymore, even if you told me and went against the horrible man's wishes. I just want you to know that you're special and beautiful, and worth it. And your voice is amazing, and you're so freakin' talented, that you can't hide forever—share that talent with the world, Blaine, maybe you can join the Warblers at school or something, even if you'll be my competition and New Directions will kick your butt. So please keep speaking because without your voice I might go crazy, not having a best friend to call up before bed or when Karofsky throws me in a dumpster or when I just want to hear you say my name," Kurt said this all in a low tone, so it was only shared between the two of them. He grabbed Blaine's hand and looked at him with sincerity in his eyes.

Blaine listened and nodded and didn't say anything for a minute and then just said, "Ok, Kurt."

"And Blaine, as soon as we leave this city, we're not coming back," Kurt said seriously, taking Blaine's hand, "Instead of Broadway, let's go to Hollywood," Kurt said in reference to their future.

"Deal," Blaine smiled and rearranged his grip on Kurt hand and shook it gently before just holding it in his.

"Plus, I think we had enough fun today for you to reclaim your identity and your voice," Kurt said, and Blaine nodded in agreement.

"You're right, I should join the Warblers," Blaine said as a smile slowly graced his lips. He knew it would be hard and require him to talk more, and even sing, but he was sure, they would let him join.

"No, even better, you should join New Directions," Kurt smiled as this magnificent idea popped into his head, "Think about it…with me beside you, you'd have an automatic in, and I could be there to help you get out of your shell. You won't have to be as nervous because we won't judge you… I mean, they all know about you, and they'll learn to love you."

Blaine just grinned and leaned over and kissed him right out in public, "Mmm, yes," He said as he separated from the kiss, "This means, I'll have to talk to my parents about transferring."


	7. Epilogue

**Hey guys, I surprisingly wrote this and edited it pretty fast! This is the last chapter, kind of a nice wrap up. I'm still debating on whether or not I want to write a sequel or start a new story or both! If I write a sequel, it'd be interesting because Blaine has reclaimed himself, so he might make friends and that might annoy Kurt who is used to having him for himself, but at the same time they'd get to discover themselves sexually with one another or maybe someone else in the glee club? But If I write a new story, I'm thinking about writing one where they are younger and they meet, but literally have no ideas for that and would have to make up as I go along. **

**Anyway, thank you everyone who reviewed and alerted and 'favorited' my story. Please review this chapter, too, tell me your thoughts on this chapter, the whole story, a sequel, a new fic, whatever you wanna say! **

**Part 7: Epilogue **

After school, their first day back from break, they met up for coffee and then took separate cars to Blaine's house.

"Don't be nervous," Kurt said as they walked in the door, hand in hand.

"I'm trying not to be," Blaine said with a shrug as they walked into the kitchen. There were open take out bags on the counter—most of the food was already eaten by Mr. and Mrs. Anderson.

"Oh Blaine, I wasn't expecting you to bring your boyfriend," Mrs. Anderson whispered the last part, looking Kurt over and how practically staring at their locked hands. Blaine and Kurt didn't speak just looked at her.

"Don't hold hands like that, Dad is going to get mad," she whispered, gently pushing against Blaine's arm. Blaine frowned and pulled his arm away from his mom.

Kurt didn't say a word, just held Blaine's hand even as Blaine's frustrated grip got tighter and tighter.

Mr. Anderson came through the door and looked over at Blaine and this boy he never seen, who was wearing a black skirt over a pair of black skinny jeans with a frilly top.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Blaine, really? Are you fucking him? Because that's not allowed in this house... I know you don't speak, but you can obviously hear. I don't want sex in my house with a boy nonetheless."

"We're not fucking yet, and yes pretty soon we will be," was all Blaine said, which shut his dad and his mom up. Kurt blushed at that because it was true, they've been discussing becoming sexually active almost daily since they've returned from New York and have fooled around quite a bit since then.

Blaine continued, "But yeah, I do speak, and I've been talking for the past two months and you both had no fucking clue. I have a lot to say, two years of words, so you both better sit down and listen. It's really sad that you call yourself parents that you guys weren't the first one's I've talked to. Kurt was, and yes, he really knows what happened to me, not something I want to discuss with you, maybe not ever, and I don't have to tell you because I don't really trust either of you. I talked to my boyfriend's father before you. The only reason I am speaking to you today is to see if you would let me transfer to Kurt's school. It'll save you about 10,000 a year, and yes it's public school, I'll get the same education because I'll be enrolled in all honors and AP courses, but I want to start fresh, where I'm not known as the mute boy with issues because I do talk now."

Mrs. And Mr. Anderson looked shocked at what just came out of his mouth.

"No Blaine, it's only going to encourage you more to be with this boy. I can't believe this," Mr. Anderson sat down and sighed, looking at his son, who looked healthier than he did in the past.

"Don, Kurt can't be that bad if he got Blaine out of his box he was in. I don't see why not. Why can't we just let him be himself for once. You really want this Blaine? Because I'm sure you can just start talking at Dalton and make friends."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt, it will save us money… Blaine, are you sure you don't want to try dating a nice girl or something?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other listening to his parents have this two way conversation about the both of them as if they weren't standing there, even though they both addressed Blaine, it seemed their conversation continued until Don Anderson spoke to Blaine and Mrs. Anderson didn't reply.

"Dad, I'm with Kurt because we connect. I don't date girls…" Blaine just trailed off.

"Yeah, I know," Don sighed and looked at the both of them, "Well, fine, if he makes you happy I guess, but Blaine, you realize your homosexuality separates you from us and distances you, me and your mother from the rest of the family. We can't live in NY because of you."

Blaine's brow furrowed, "I don't think that's it. It's not that I'm gay… it's because I can't be in New York. It's not my fault that all that happened to me, happened in NY and that place triggers all kinds of crazy inside of me and brings out the worst in my psychosis. I can't go back and I refuse. You should have seen what I was like when me and Kurt went… not that you'd care."

"Blaine, don't lie to yourself, some of our family no longer wants to associate with us because of your gayness," Don sighed and then continued, "We're not saying you have to, but when you go away to college in two years, we're moving back there, and we'll take care of everything so you could live in the dorms where ever you like to go."

Blaine scrunched his eyes at him, "I just started talking like a month ago and you think I'm ready to be by myself? You know what? I am because you're never around anyway. And never supportive. I'm sure I'd get more support from people I just met than you. Come on Kurt, let's go to my room, where we're gonna have sex," Blaine say the last part purposely, dragging Kurt, who's hand was still in his, up to his room kind of forcibly.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed out, turning pink, not looking at his parents, "well, okay," knowing that Blaine was lying or he thought he was.

As soon as they reached upstairs Blaine seemed to be telling the truth. Blaine pushed him against the wall near his bedroom and started kissing him, taking Kurt's bottom lip in his. Blaine's hands roamed all over Kurt's body.

"Kurt, let's just do it now, I'll be real gentle, or you can do it to me," Blaine pulled away and looked at Kurt with contemplation for a second before kissing down Kurt's neck.

"I got condoms and lube in my drawer, I bought it for us the other day," Blaine murmured against Kurt's soft skin.

"Mmm," Kurt moaned, "Your parents are going to interrupt. We shouldn't have sex just because they don't want us to," Kurt breathed out as Blaine sucked on his neck and pulled out Kurt's shirt from his skirt/pants outfit.

"You know I love you in this skirt," Blaine muttered against Kurt's neck as he felt up the skirt and started unbuttoning Kurt's jeans from under the skirt. His hand went inside them as he started caressing Kurt as Kurt started to become hard. "I love that you wore the most girly thing today. Pissed my parents off real bad, so funny," Blaine smiled into the kiss as he continued feeling his boyfriend up.

"I know, just let's not have sex yet, because, because," Kurt couldn't think straight as his boyfriend's warm hands caressed him.

"Okay, let's play and be loud. Fuck them, they know I talk now."

Kurt growled and grabbed Blaine's shirt and pulled him to him as his lips captured his. Kurt got off the wall and pulled Blaine along by the shirt into Blaine's room as Blaine still touched him.

Once in Blaine's room, Kurt slammed the door shut and Blaine shoved him against the door roughly and locked it.

"You just love pushing me against things, huh?" Kurt asked with a sexy turned on smirk.

Blaine just nodded, taking Kurt's hands and bringing it to the front of his own pants. Kurt's eyes widened feeling his erection. Kurt hadn't even touched him.

"This is how much I want to be inside you," Blaine breathed out as Kurt fumbled with Blaine's button fly. Blaine was always the one doing the undressing, always the one wanting to go further and express his love for Kurt. Kurt was shyer, but game for anything Blaine wanted.

"No, not yet, baby," Kurt said as finally undid Blaine's pants and started pumping Blaine's hard dick.

Blaine groaned louder than he probably should of.

"Fuck, Kurt, that feels so good," Blaine screamed out and collapsed against Kurt, his head on his shoulder, nuzzling his face into Kurt's neck and shoulder as Kurt jacked him off and he jacked Kurt off. Before Blaine knew it, Kurt was equally collapsed against him when he came right after Blaine came.

All of a sudden, they heard the stomping up the stairs.

"Shit, that's my dad," Blaine said as he stood up suddenly. Kurt looked alarmed. Blaine zipped his damp pants quickly and looked Kurt over, just fixing Kurt's skirt for him neatly even though his pants were undone under the skirt. Blaine dragged Kurt to his desk area and gently sat him down there and he went to sit on the bed, crossing his legs to hide the wet spot.

The door opened, it was his father, he was right.

"Will you cut it out, Blaine? We get it, you're gay, and that your happy and think you're in love, but I told you not in this house," Don looked over their flushed features and shook his head with disgust, but decided to leave it alone because Blaine was finally going to be alright, even if it meant he was going to be with boys.

Blaine just looked at him, in pure silence.

"What now you can't speak? You're something else, Blaine," Don shook his head and laughed as he closed the door.

"Blaine, maybe we should just go to my house. I really need a shower and so do you and they don't really like us together…but first, and most importantly, we gotta pick your outfit tomorrow. There is no way you're wearing whatever that is," Kurt motioned to Blaine's purple jeans and blue t-shirt.

"What's wrong with it? I like it…"

"Blaine," Kurt laughed, "it's really cute, honey, but, if you're gonna be on my arm, you gotta look hot, babe," Kurt opened Blaine's closet, picking out Blaine's tightest blue skinny jeans, a button down pink shirt with a tie and a dark blue pinstrip jacket.

"No, Kurt, can't I just wear a t-shirt, I don't wanna wear anything resembling the Dalton uniform," Blaine got up and pulled out a plain black shirt and grabbed a white cardigan to go with the skinny jeans.

"Fine, fine, I'll wear this tomorrow then," Kurt huffed, putting the clothes off to the side to take home with him and wear for tomorrow.

Blaine grinned, "We're sharing clothes, aw, Kurtie," Blaine grabbed Kurt and pulled him into a hug, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt looked at him sincerely, smiled wide, and hugged him back, his heart racing slightly.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt walked hand in hand in their respective outfits when they walked in McKinley. Blaine let Kurt borrow his bright pink sunglasses that went so well with Blaine's pink shirt, and Blaine was wearing one of Kurt's black sunglasses, and a pair of Kurt's combat boots to make him look more badass than he really was.<p>

Everyone stared at them, but didn't say a word.

"Blaine, we gotta stop at the office and get your schedule? You're in all honors classes right?"

"Yeah, so maybe we'll both be in History together or French," Blaine said, but blushed at the heat of everyone's gaze.

"Kurt, I'm not used to this attention," Blaine whispered to Kurt, "I'm normally ignored."

"Well get used to it, babe, you'll probably get slushied, thrown in a dumpster, and pushed into lockers, but I'll be with you. And I don't want you to panic because this might seem similar to what you experienced," Kurt stopped suddenly, put the pink sunglasses on his head, before taking off Blaine's sunglasses, putting it Blaine's shirt, and looked him into his eyes.

"They are bullies, Blaine, but they're not going to put your life in danger for the most part, just try to take it with a grain of salt, and just try to breathe and stay calm," Kurt touched both of Blaine's shoulders and shook the boy very lightly, giving him a pep talk.

"You're gonna fit in with the glee club, I know it."

"I hope so…" Blaine trailed off looking down, sad all of a sudden, "Kurt, I love you, but I'm used to being unnoticed, and now I'm being noticed for all the wrong reasons because I'm gay, and no one has even said anything yet, but from the way you're talking, I'm sure they will…"

"Blaine, don't worry about it. You got your meds in your pocket in case something might trigger a panic attack?" Kurt asked sincerely, gently brushing a curl away from Blaine's beautiful face.

"Yeah," Blaine just said patting his pants pocket.

"Good, then we're ready to take on McKinley together," Kurt just said as he grabbed Blaine's hand again and started walking to the main office to get Blaine's schedule.

* * *

><p>"We're in Honors French together," Kurt smiled, "Parlez vous Francais?" Kurt asked. Blaine just nodded when out of nowhere both of them were slammed into the locker.<p>

"Hey fairies, you guys are cute together," Karofsky grinned and laughed, obviously kidding.

"You're just mad because he's my boyfriend, and I'm not yours," Kurt stood straight and looked Karofsky in the eyes, "Try and kiss me again, my boyfriend will beat the shit out of you."

"Oh yeah? He looks kind of quiet and timid," He turns to Blaine who's still leaning against the locker after being pushed there with big puppy dog eyes and a little pout on his lips.

"You don't even know the half of it, Dave, you should go because you're too busy associating with us fairies. Someone might think you're one of us," Kurt grabbed Blaine and pulled him away from the locker so he was standing straight now, but in Kurt's arms.

Blaine just half smiled, looking so innocent like he couldn't hurt a fly.

"I don't believe you, he looks too sweet to hurt anyone," Karofsky, touched Blaine's face, caressing it, causing Blaine to snap. His sweet innocent look became angered, thinking about how he doesn't like being taken advantage of.

"Alright alright princesses, don't bite me," Karofsky laughed bitterly, "Sorry I angered your quiet little puppy of a boyfriend."

Blaine suddenly pushed him, "Leave us alone, we know you're gay, and we know you tried to kiss Kurt," Blaine muttered to him, grabbing his shirt and looking at him angrily and growled out, "I may be quiet, but don't fucking mess with me, I've been through a lot more than you've been through in your measly piece of shit life. I have more pent up anger than you can imagine, and I have no problem taking it out on you."

Karofsky breathed out and then shoved Blaine once again into the locker and cried out, "shut up, man," before walking away.

"Oh my Gosh, Blaine," Kurt gushed, grabbing him and pulling him into a hug, "That was amazing, shit baby, you stood up for us, too."

Blaine slowly relaxed in Kurt's arms and hugged him back. Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head as he caressed his back. "I can't stand him, Kurt," was all Blaine said as he hugged Kurt tightly. McKinley wasn't used to this open display of male-male attention and it called for problems that neither Kurt nor Blaine could imagine.

"I know, Blaine, me too, me too," Kurt replied patting his boyfriend lightly gelled hair (Kurt managed to convince him that this is not Dalton, and he didn't need all that gel in public school).

* * *

><p>Kurt dragged Blaine into Glee Club rehearsal hand in hand and sat down, "Now you get to meet all my friends," Kurt said happily and clapped excitedly.<p>

"Yay," Blaine said softly with a smile as he sat down next to him.

"In no time, they'll be your friends, too. It's gonna be perfect," Kurt just said happily as Mercedes and Tina strolled through the door.

"Kurt, is this your boo? Hi Blaine," Mercedes said happily waving with a big smile on her lips, "I heard so much about you."

Blaine waved back, "I heard a lot about you, too," Blaine said politely.

"Hi I'm Tina," Tina smiled and offered him her hand, which he shook gently.

"Finn, don't you know that you should share this duet with me, not Quinn, her voice is good, but not as trained and as vocally expressive as mine," these words could be heard outside the door, as little Rachel Berry came in with tall Finn on her arm, wearing a plaid skirt and a sweater with a seahorse on it with plaid knee high socks and yellow flats.

"That's Rachel, and you know Finn. They want each other so badly, but won't admit it," Kurt muttered to Blaine as Blaine just watched on curiously.

Mike, Quinn, Puck, and Lauren next came in the room. Puck's arm was around Lauren, and Tina ran up to Mike and kissed him deeply with a moan, something not unusual for them.

Then Brittany and Santana came in, holding each other's pinkies as they walked. Brittany's eyes widened at new boy bait. She walked straight to Blaine and sat beside him.

"Hi, I'm Brittany, you're really cute,"

"Hi Brittany, I'm Blaine."

"Wow, you are so pretty, with those pretty green eyes and that curly dark hair," Brittany took Blaine's hand and stroked it.

"Why thank you, you are very pretty, too, Britt," Blaine said sincerely, taking in her athletic, but thin body, her blonde hair, her pretty face, the child like gleam in her eyes, and her funky but cute clothes—ripped jeans with a tie die tank with leg warmers on her arms, a blue beanie on her head, and some pink converses.

"I kind of have a thing in this school, a record I have to uphold. I've made out with every guy in this school, including Kurt and he's gay. Did you wanna go out? I'd like to make out with you, too, so I can keep my perfect reputation," Brittany said seriously, confusing the words 'record' and 'reputation.'

Blaine just looked amazed at this girl and just smiled, "Sorry, sweetie, I'm taken."

"Well, that's okay. I made out with Santana when I was with Artie…but I'm single now, and I think you're very pretty, though your hands are not soft like a baby's, like Kurt's hands are..."

"Brittany! He's my boyfriend!" Kurt screamed out, "Will you stop already!"

"Oh, Kurt, then me and you need to talk cuz I might have to borrow him for a night…" Brittany trailed off as Santana pulled her off Blaine.

"Bye Blaine, nice meeting you, I'll call you," Brittany said with her hand to her ear like a phone, as she was being dragged away. She didn't even have Blaine's number.

Blaine just laughed and waved, "She is something. I kind of like her,"

"No, no ideas, Blaine, no making out with her, unless all three of us are there, and we're drunk or high or something" was all Kurt said and Blaine just shrugged, he was extremely horny and curious ever since Kurt pulled him out of his shell, but Blaine knew right now all he wanted was his Kurt.

Just then Artie wheeled himself in with Mr. Schue behind him, carrying papers.

"Hello, hello guys," Mr. Schue smiled brightly, "I see we have a new member. Blaine Anderson right? You all set to audition?"

"Yeah, I'm, uh ready," Blaine said nervously.

Kurt gently patted his back and gently pushed him forward to the front.

Blaine sat himself at the keyboard, imagining he was just in his music room at home, and started playing, starting with a classical piece, showcasing his skills and quickly turning it into a pop song as he started singing Britney Spears' "Hold It Against Me," charming the whole audience, even Mr. Schue and Rachel looked impressed. He made cute faces and smirked as his voice rang out strongly. Kurt smiled widely at his boyfriend, clapping and dancing in his seat.

Blaine stood up from the piano as the band started playing for him and he started dancing around and stood in front of Kurt, motioning with his finger,

_So come here, a little closer, wanna whisper in your ear_

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him up as they danced together. He pulled Kurt close to him, so his mouth was against Kurt's ear and he just breathed before pulling away slightly.

Everyone stood up and started dancing around them singing the chorus and background vocals.

At the end, Mr. Schue clapped and smiled, "I normally am not a fan of Britney Spears, but you did her justice, Blaine, congratulations, you're in,"

Blaine grinned and sat down besides Kurt.

"Welcome to glee club, Blaine," Rachel said sincerely from her spot behind Blaine and Kurt. She patted Blaine's back, "you performed like a pro."

"Thank you," Blaine smiled at her.

"That's not fair, you hold it against me that I want your body, new kid, but not for Kurt," Brittany pouts, but then recovers, "Just wait for it, Blaine, I will win you over, even if we gotta get Kurt involved…"

Blaine bit his lip to stop from smiling. Everyone loved him.

After the practice was over, Blaine finally let himself smile because he finally had some success and was welcomed into glee club with open arms, and to top it off, he had some crazy girl after him, which was hilarious, and then he had Kurt, which was the best thing that ever happened to him.

"I think I'm gonna like it here, Kurt," Blaine said, putting his arm around his shoulder as they walked out the door. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist, leaned against him and sighed contently as they walked to his car.


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

Hello readers! I'm just tacking this on to Breaking the Silence, so you all know that the sequel is up, check it out on my author's page it's called The Silence is Broken. It plays around with Kurt and Blaine's sexuality, they'll have a little trouble with that and with problems at school with Karofsky, and Blaine ends up having a lot of family issues, too.

I appreciate anything and all you have to say. I know there are more readers than reviewers, and I'd appreciate it if you guys read it, just tell me your thoughts, it really helps me write and makes me want to write. But ultimately, I want to thank you all for the kind reviews and altering my story, I'm happy to entertain you!

Thanks again,

Katie


End file.
